


rasa suka biasa

by daffodeela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Koushi menerapkan berkali-kali bahwa perasaannya pada Kiyoko hanya rasa suka biasa yang setara dengan cinta monyet para remaja.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi





	rasa suka biasa

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! by Haruichi Furudate. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

_ Ini hanyalah rasa suka biasa. _ Hanya sebuah cinta monyet yang berkembang di masa SMA dan akan ditertawakan saat menjadi memori ketika dewasa.

Itulah yang Koushi rapalkan di kepalanya berkali-kali setiap bibirnya tergelitik untuk membentuk senyum saat melihat Kiyoko. Dia yakin yang berdebar-debar dalam dadanya juga dirasakan oleh Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, dan Nishinoya. Hampir semua anggota voli Karasuno suka pada Kiyoko. Bahkan, saat mereka melakukan pertandingan dengan sekolah lain, Koushi sadar bahwa eksistensi Kiyoko menarik perhatian dari anggota tim-tim voli sekolah lain. Dia pun pernah dengar dari Shouyou perihal Kiyoko yang ditahan siswa sekolah lain sampai gadis itu mau memberikan nomor telepon.

_ Ini hanyalah rasa suka biasa. _

Koushi kembali memutar kalimat itu ketika kepakan jutaan kupu-kupu terasa di perutnya saat dia teringat masa-masa Kiyoko memegang tangannya untuk membantu menghangatkan sebelum dia menggantikan Kageyama di pertandingan melawan Shiratorizawa. Dia memegang wajahnya sendiri yang terasa panas, lantas melihat refleksi di cermin. Pipinya merah. Tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa merosot saat dia ingat Kiyoko bilang, “Aku tidak berencana menikahi Sugawara.” Kemudian senyumnya menjadi getir.

_ Ini hanyalah rasa suka biasa. _

Kalimat itu dia terapkan lagi ketika dadanya berdenyut lebih nyeri saat dia sadar dirinya dan Kiyoko akan berpisah setelah kelulusan. Dia tahu kesedihan yang muncul karena berpisah dengan teman-teman adalah hal yang wajar, tetapi lara yang lebih intens menerpanya saat bayangan tidak akan bertemu Kiyoko dalam hari-harinya ke depan mendatangi kepalanya. Senyum lebar yang dia pasang saat melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak kelas satu dan dua sedikit demi sedikit memudar hingga hilang sepenuhnya. Rasanya kesenduan ini tidak masuk akal karena dia tahu perasaannya tidak sedalam itu.

_ Ini hanyalah rasa suka biasa. _

Koushi mulai kesulitan mencamkan kata-kata itu di dalam kepalanya karena terus-menerus terusik rasa sesak saat dia mendengar kabar bahwa Tanaka kini dekat dengan Kiyoko. Dia mengusap punggung tangannya sendiri yang pernah dipegang Kiyoko dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Ini hanyalah rasa suka biasa, mestinya tidak mengganggunya. Namun, setelah dua tahun terlewati—ketika sudah datang masa untuk dia menertawakan cinta monyetnya—kenapa dadanya malah terasa diremas keras dan ditusuk-tusuk ratusan jarum?

_ Ini hanyalah rasa suka biasa. _

Senyum dan ucapan selamat sudah Koushi sampaikan pada Tanaka Ryuunosuke dan Tanaka Kiyoko di hari pernikahan mereka. Dia bertemu dengan beberapa anggota voli Karasuno di acara resepsi dan bersenda gurau mengenang masa lalu bersama mereka. Ada banyak ungkapan bahwa mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya Tanaka Ryuunosuke akan mendapatkan Kiyoko, tetapi mereka turut bahagia. Koushi pun turut bahagia, tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dan dia tidak mampu menjelaskan dalam kata-kata itu apa.

_ Ini hanyalah rasa suka biasa. _

Tidak. Koushi akhirnya menyangkal itu ketika dia tiba di rumah dengan perasaan hampa dan napas yang benar-benar sesak. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik dan matanya terasa panas. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan berbaring telungkup di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah ditenggelamkan pada bantal. Matanya dipejamkan erat-erat dan tangannya menggenggam dadanya dengan cengkeraman pada kemeja yang masih dikenakannya.

Kini dia sadar apa yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya untuk Kiyoko selama ini bukan hanya sekadar rasa suka biasa, bukan sekadar cinta monyet belaka. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kiyoko. Dan dia sadar akan cintanya yang serius tepat saat dia patah hati yang sedalam-dalamnya.


End file.
